


Why Don't We Do This More Often

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Formalwear, Gochi Week 2020, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: It's Bulma's Birthday Party and this time it's a Masquerade...literally! Bulma thinks it's a perfect date for Chichi to add some spice into their marriage. But will Goku be able to put aside his selfish desires for one night? I mean, it is a party after all. This one just requires a suit.This is a little story I wrote for Gochi Week. I'm super late, but this one is for the Formal Wear day.Warning! The first chapter is fluff and the second is full of hot nasty sex. Enjoy 😘(Update) I decided to add another Chapter when I did my edits. Plus me being home gave me time. Hopefully I got all of my typos 😂.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Revelations

Goku tugged at his collar for the millionth time. The black dress shirt he wore was buttoned up to his neck. It wasn't tight, but worlds apart from his comfortable gi. The neck tie didn't make it any better either. He was about to complain when he stopped himself. Remembering the real reason he was dressed like this in the first place.

Breathing a heavy sigh, he leaned back against the sofa twiddling his thumbs.

It all started when his son came home with an invitation from Bulma. Who knew something so simple could make him question his behavior? Especially towards his wife. It's true he'd disappear sometimes to go train whenever he wanted. But, it had nothing to do with how he felt about her. She always took care of him and was the mother of his children!

Unbeknownst to him, his actions had her thinking something completely different.

****************

_5 Days Earlier_

“I'm home!” Goten yelled as he walked in the small house. The smell of his mother's cooking wafting through the air.

“In the kitchen!” Chichi yelled.

Goten walked in just in time to see her pull a huge roast out of the oven. He knew it was only one course of their meal. His father would demolish that all by himself.

Smiling he walked over to kiss her cheek. At 12, he was finally tall enough to reach her shoulder. “Hey Mom.”

“Hey honey. How was school?”

“Cool. We got a new science project today. I just stopped by Trunks so he could help me with it.”

“Mmhmm. You sure he was helping and you two weren't just fooling around?” She said eyeing him over her shoulder. Her hands already busy with another dish.

He scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

As usual Chichi melted at his cuteness.“Just so you know, your father gets that same guilty look when he's been playing hooky.”

“Haha. Where is dad?”

“Oh I'm sure he'll be home soon. He wants to go train on King Kai’s planet after he finishes in the fields.” She said with a roll of her eyes. Putting the finishing touches on her casserole, she put it in the oven then wiped her hands.

Goten nodded. Knowing how much his father's absence bothered her. “Well, Bulma told me to give you this. It's an invitation to her Birthday Party.” He said handing her a medium sized black envelope with her and Goku’s name written in gold.

“Wow! She's really going all out this year.”

“Must be. Trunks and I aren't even invited!” He said with a pout.

“What?”

“Yeah. She said it's for adults only.”

Chichi scrunched her face in confusion. Opening the envelope, she pulled out the black card. It's glittery gold letters making her hum with intrigue.

_Dear Esteemed Guest_

_You have been cordially invited to Bulma's Masquerade Ball. This is a Masked Black Tie event. All guest are encouraged to bring their own mask. However, one will be provided at the entrance for those without. There will be a contest during the festivities for best mask. The winner will be awarded an All Expenses Paid 5 Night Vacation. The destination choices will be provided after the winner is chosen._

_The event will start at 10pm._

Chichi balked at the invitation. “10pm! That's so late. And I'd never find anything to wear in time.”

“Bulma said you might say that. She told me to have you call her... Immediately.”

Goten held up his hands when she shot him a stern look. “I'm just the messenger.”

Sighing in defeat, she sat the letter on the table. “All right you. Go finish your homework. I'll call you when dinners ready.”

Waving, Goten grabbed his bag and ran out the kitchen. After checking the huge pot on the stove, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bulma.

“Wow. That was faster than I thought.” Bulma's said in a sly voice.

“What does that mean?”

“I thought you'd at least think about it.”

“I did and I can't go to something that late. What about Goten?”

“Chichi, the kids are old enough to be without us for a night. I already made arrangements for them to stay at my place. I'll have staff there if they need anything. And don't worry about them not being included. I'm planning to have a BBQ for everyone the next day. That way we can relax and let the alcohol ooze out of our pores.” She said with a cackle.

“Oh Kami. Fine! The kids may be taken care of, but I can't go alone. You know Goku. He hates dressing up. Plus I think he's going to King Kai’s tomorrow.”

“Didn't he just come back?”

“Yep. A month ago. Now he's bored and ready to leave again.” Her annoyed tone hiding the sadness she actually felt.

Not fooled, Bulma kept pushing. She knew that getting a Saiyan to do anything was like pulling teeth. But, it was obvious that they needed some time together.

“I think you should ask him first. See what he says. You never know. Seems you two need to get a little spark back.”

Chichi huffed as she leaned back against the dining room chair. “Spark! Bulma...it's gonna take fireworks to restart this engine.”

“Haha! Maybe he'll have a change of heart. Oh, by the way, I got the clothes covered. I gave everyones name to my personal stylist at Le Rouge Boutique. You can get a dress there and they’ll tailor it in time for the party. All on my dime. I think 18 is already on her way. ”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah. I'll text you the information. Now go talk to your husband!”

“Bye Bulma.” Rolling her eyes as she hung up. She already knew how this was gonna end. Bulma meant well, but she didn't know Goku. If he didn't want to go, he wouldn't. Or at least whine until she released him from servitude.

It had been months since they had any real time together as a couple. Restaurant dates were out of the question and movie night just turned into a snorefest for him. She didn't even want to think about their rare moments of intimacy.

Releasing another sigh, she got up to finish dinner. Hoping food might make him more agreeable. As if called by the delicious aroma, her husband walked in right as she sat the last dish on the table.

“Oi Chichi! Man it smells good in here!” Goku yelled as he closed the front door.

Making his way in the kitchen he saw the mountain of food laid out. He loved his wife's cooking. To him, she was the only one who could truly satisfy his stomach.

“Hey Goku. Dinners ready. Go wash up and tell Goten to come down.”

“Sure Chi.”

It only took a few minutes for them to gather back at the table. Both father and son simultaneously filling their huge bowls. The blissful sounds they made giving her a sense of pride. She decided to tell him about the Ball when Goku finally hit his forth serving.

“By the way, Bulma sent us an invitation to her Birthday Party. It's gonna be Saturday night.”

“An invitation? Sounds fancy.” He said around a mouthful of food.

Normally she would've chided him about that, but she let it slide this time.

“It’s a Masquerade Ball. There's gonna food, wine, and we get to wear mask. Plus it's just for the adults.” Carefully giving all the fun details she knew he'd like.

Goku sat his bowl down and pat his stomach.“Wow. Sounds like a lot of fun. We should go.”

“Really!” She sat with a bright smile.

“Yeah. I can go to King Kai after.” He said before getting two pieces of cake she just cut. Goten following his lead with his own slice.

Chichi clapped her hands together in excitement. “Great! Now we just need to find something to wear. We can go to that boutique Bulma mentioned. I'll need to get you fitted for a tux and....”

That last word made him choke mid swallow. “A tux! You mean I have to dress up?!”

 _‘Here we go.’_ Chichi thought. “Yes Goku. A ball is formal so we're required to dress up.”

“Oh man. You know what. I did tell King Kai I was coming. He always gets mad when I don't keep my word. You go and I'll see Bulma later.” He said while scratching the back of his head.

Goten’s eyes flipped between his parents. He could feel the light atmosphere quickly darken with his father's change of heart. His gaze moved back to his mother. Waiting for the explosion of anger that usually followed when his father tried to get out of something. To his surprise, she stayed quiet. Too quiet.

Chichi pursed her lips and folded her hands on the table. She knew this would happen. If anything, her husband was consistent. He'd give up her and his friends, all to get out of something as silly as wearing a suit. For once, she just didn't have the strength to argue with him.

Pushing her chair back, she grabbed their empty dishes and took them to the sink. Quietly walking back and forth as she cleared the table.

Goku watched as she moved around. Flinching when she sat a pot down a little too hard. He’d also noticed the lack of outburst. _‘This isn't right.’_ He thought. Somehow he preferred her yelling over the eerie silence.

“Chichi...”

“It's fine Goku. Just leave everything. I'll finish cleaning up.”

He nodded, slowly getting up. “Come on Goten. Lets go take a bath.” His eyes fixed on his quietly fuming wife. They carefully backed out of the kitchen when a another pan was slammed down. _‘This isn't good. I'll come back after she cools down a bit.’_

After their bath, Goku walked by the kitchen and saw her sitting at the table. Goten went on to his room while his father stepped inside to talk. This definitely wasn’t normal.

“Chichi... Are you mad?”

“Oh Goku.... I'm disappointed, but not surprised. I told Bulma you wouldn’t come. Kami forbid you want to spend any time with me. I don't even know why I try anymore.”

He knelt down next to her when she sniffled. “Wait a minute. I never said I didn't want to spend time with you.” Frowning at her sad face.

Chichi shook her head as the words she'd been holding in spilled from her mouth. “It's ok. You've always been a free spirit. I'm honestly more mad at myself for thinking this would turn out any different. It's been 20 years and you still don't understand what it means to be a couple. Kami knows I've tried. But this place is nothing more than a pit stop for you. Go train Goku. I'll see you when you get back.”

Getting up, she was about to walk around him when he stood and grabbed her arm. Turning, she noticed he was only in his boxers. Water dripped from his damp hair as stared down at her. His brow furrowed in concern.

“Hold on a sec. Do you think I don't want to be around you?”

“Who wants to be with their nagging wife? I'm getting older and I know you don't see me the same way. At this point..... Look, I told you I'm fine. Just go.” Trying to pull out of his firm grip with her face turned away.

Goku was no genius, but he knew she was not fine. Especially with the tears she kept trying to hide.

Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her. “Chichi... I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. I know I don't say it much, but I love you.”

Releasing an involuntary sigh, she melted into his warmth, rubbing her tear streaked face into his muscular chest. Her hands clutching his back as she breathed in his fresh scent.

He knew his absence bothered her, but not to this extent. Now he really felt like a donkey. All she wanted was to spend some time with him and he just dismissed her. All to get out of wearing a suit. She didn't deserve that.

Pulling back, he kissed her forehead before looking into her dark eyes. His thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Let's go to that party.”

Chichi smiled up at his sincere face and kissed his hand. “It's ok honey. I know you care in your own way. And we don't have to go. Really. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I wanna go. It'll be a... What do you call it again?”

“A date?”

“Yeah. Let's have a date.”

“Oh Goku.” She gushed. Throwing her arms around him. Loving the rumble of his chest as he chuckled.

Goten peeked his head in the kitchen and smiled. Normally, he'd gag at their PDA, but he was glad they made up. Sneaking back to his room, he let them have a moment to themselves.

**********************

Goku stared at ceiling as he waited for Chichi to get dressed. As promised, he went with her to get a new suit. He'd never been so bored in his life, but seeing her smile was worth it. To be honest, the suit she chose for him wasn’t that uncomfortable. He just hated wearing so many clothes.

He was about to loosen his tie when their bedroom door finally opened. Chichi wanted her dress to be a surprise. So, he had to wait outside while she got dressed. _‘Finally! It felt like she was in their for hours._ ’ He thought before standing up.

“Sorry it took so long Goku. This dress was a little harder to get on than I thought.” Her heels clacking down the hall.

“It's Ok Chi. But I'm getting hungry again. I wonder... what...they...have...” His voice lowering as she walked around the corner.

Chichi blushed at her husband's shocked expression.

“What do you think....”


	2. Masquerade of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! There's some hot nasty sex going down here. Enjoy 😘

Goku lost all form of thought when his wife entered the living room. His mouth working to find words to describe her beauty.

With her hands on her hips, she struck a sexy pose for him. “What do you think?”

Chichi wore a strapless black satin a-line gown with small lavender roses embroidered along the tight bodice. It cinched her waist, pushing up her ample cleavage and flared dramatically to the ground. A thigh high slit parted on the left to reveal a creamy toned leg. On her feet were a pair of black point toe heels that buckled around the ankle.

For make up, she used a light foundation cream and natural tinted lip gloss. A small dusting of lavender eye shadow matched the rose pinned to the side of her bun.

Walking towards her, Goku finally recovered his ability to speak. “Wow... You look amazing.” His eyes locked on to her bountiful breast.

“Well, you don't look so bad yourself handsome.” she whispered. Placing her hands on his chest.

Her husband looked sinful in a sleek all black suit. A lavender silk tie gave a pop of color to match her dress. She decided to forgo the jacket and allow him to showcase those huge biceps she secretly loved. In her opinion, the simple vest was far more appealing anyways. The smooth fabric perfectly framing his muscular chest and slim waist. 

“I really wanna kiss you right now.” Goku whispered back. Taking the words out of her mouth.

With a coy smile, she laced her fingers in his hair as he leaned down to kiss her lips. Releasing a soft moan when he pulled her closer, sucking her tongue in his mouth. His hungry growl making her nipples pucker and heat grow in her belly. She quickly pushed him away when his large hands found her ass.

“Down boy or we’ll never get out of here.” She panted softly. Her husband may be a little slow on the uptake, but once he got in the mood, there was no stopping him.

Goku’s chest rumbled as he licked her gloss off his lips. “Mmmm. You taste like candy.” His hands still holding on to her hips. He then breathed in deep. His eyes closing as he took in her scent. “And you smell so good!”

Giggling she looked up at her him. “The sales lady said I should give this gloss stuff a try, but I feel like a teenager. She gave me this Chanel perfume too. I'm glad you like it.”

Goku raised an eyebrow. “That’s not the only thing I smell.”

Stepping away, Chichi cleared her throat. Knowing exactly what he smelled. Going to the sofa, she grabbed his black cape, flipped it around his shoulders and clipped it to his vest. “Like I said, lets go or we’ll never make it out of here. You promised me a date.”

He preferred to throw her on the couch and lick her pussy dry, but a promise was a promise. “Fine. Is Goten coming home tonight?” He asked, leading her outside.

“No, he's staying with Trunks all weekend.”

“Good.” He said closing the door. “We’ve got a lot of making up to do.”

********************

To match the masquerade theme, Bulma had reserved a medieval style castle for the evening. It was an impressive building with large stone towers and an iron gate. Goku and Chichi were in awe at the colorful spotlights that framed every side.

“Wow. Doesn't this remind you of old man Ox’s castle?" Goku said as they drove through the open gate.

“Yeah, it does. I'm gonna take a picture for Daddy. I feel bad that Goten couldn't see this. He'd love it.” She said taking out her phone and snapping a picture.

Once through the gate, they were directed to the valet station. Noticing that even the workers were apart of the ambiance. All dressed in dark suits and black masks.

After handing over the air car, they made their way to the stone staircase. Chichi helped Goku put on his mask before they ascended. She only got him a simple black one that covered his eyes. Mainly because he'd never wear it if it interfered with him eating. For herself, she chose to make her own. Also using a black half mask, she added white and silver accents along with a fabric lavender rose on the right. A few purple and black feathers were glued behind the rose for added drama.

Giddy with excitement, Chichi held her husband's arm as they climbed the stairs together. Despite being born a princess, she hadn’t felt this grand since her wedding day.

Reaching the top, they were greeted by another gentleman in a mask. He introduced himself as the caretaker and ushered them through the tall double doors. He provided some history on the castle and information about the facilities. Chichi made sure to pay attention as she knew Goku would forget. Especially when he was ready to use the restroom.

The party itself was being held in the main hall of the castle. At the entrance, there was a photographer taking pictures of each guest before they entered. As they got closer she immediately recognized the couple he'd just finished photographing. The young woman was wearing full black off the shoulder ball gown with a red belt around the waist. Her husband wore a black 3 piece suit with a sharp red shirt and black tie.

“Goku look who’s here.” Tugging him along.

Across the room, Gohan heard someone call his name. Looking up he saw a petite woman dragging a man that resembled his father behind her. _‘Wait a minute! That is my father.’_ There was no mistaking that spiky hair.

“Mom? Is that you?” _‘And where the hell were her clothes?’_

“Your mom's here?” Videl said, peeking around him. “Whoa! Gohan look at your parents. They are hot!” She whisper yelled.

“Videl please. We talked about this.” He whispered.

“Oh stop it. You're mom just walked in here looking like Jessica Rabbit. I guarantee you I won't be the only one to notice.” She whispered back as she walked around him. “You two look amazing!” reaching out to hug her in-laws.

Sending up a small prayer, he followed behind his wife. “Hey Mom. I didn't think you both would come. I know how much dad hates dressing up.” Removing his mask so he could kiss her cheek.

Goku let out a loud laugh and slapped his son on the back. The blow only a fellow saiyan would've been able to handle. “Ha! You’re right about that. But I'm years behind taking your mom on a date so I owe it to her. Plus the cape and mask are pretty cool.” His other arm around Chichi.

Gohan raised his eyebrows at the two as they smiled at each other. It was a little weird to see them be so affectionate, but he let it go. This was a party after all.

“It looks good on you. You two should take a picture before we go in.” He said stepping aside.

“He's right. Come on Goku.” Pulling him in front of the waiting photographer.

“Awwww. I don't care what you say. Your parents are adorable.” Videl said. Watching them pose like a couple on their wedding day. Gohan huffed and kissed her forehead.

After taking a few more photos, they finally walked into the ballroom. The scene completely beyond anyone's expectations. Large cream tapestries covered the stone walls along with several vintage candelabra. The candlelight giving the room a mysterious feel. It was obvious that Bulma's spared no expense on the entertainment either. There were jugglers, dancers, fire eaters, even flying trapeze performers on ceiling.

“I'm so glad we left Pan at home. You know she'd want something like this, right?” Videl said in a low voice.

Before he could speak, a vision of blue barreled towards them. “There you are! I'm so glad you all could make it.”

They all froze as Bulma rushed over to them. Her loud tone confirmation of the alcohol coursing through her veins. Despite that, she looked gorgeous in the strapless blue ball gown. The tapered waist showing off her great figure.

“Happy Birthday Bulma!” They said simultaneously.

“Oh Thank you! Especially you Son. You never make it to any of my birthday parties.”

“Haha. Sorry about that.” He said with a goofy smile.

“And look at you Chichi? No wonder he came out tonight. That dress makes your boobs look amazing.” She said a little too loud.

“We're gonna go get a drink.” Gohan announced, dragging Videl along with him. Leaving his mother to sputter in embarrassment.

“She right Chi. And your legs..hmfp” She slapped her hand over his mouth before he could continue.

“Seems those sparks are flying pretty high.” Bulma laughed.

“Happy Birthday Bulma. Come Goku. You need food and I need a drink.” Turning away from their drunk host.

“By the way, the guest rooms here are open for use. Don't be afraid to use one if you decide to get a little frisky.” She called after them in a sing song voice.

****************

Several glasses of champagne and plates of food later, Chichi was finally able get Goku on the dance floor. She'd been trying for an hour, but he either complained the song was too fast or got lost in conversation with a friend. Everyone thought they were one of the best dressed couples. She appreciated the compliments, but it was time for a quiet moment with her husband.

Goku stumbled a little as his wife pulled him through the crowd. He was too focused how the smooth fabric of her dress whipped around her creamy legs. Those breast she hid so often bouncing with each step. Her strong arms holding him tightly. She was amazing.

“I can't stop looking at you.” He whispered down to her when they stopped in the middle of the crowded dance floor. The dim lights making it look like a sea of swaying bodies. Maxwell’s Stop The World setting the mood.

Blushing, she leaned into him. "Well, I'm always looking at you.” She whispered back. Taking his hands and placing them around her.

Smiling down at her, he pulled her close. “Chichi... You know I'm horrible at this.”

“It's ok. Just sway like this. We don't have to move from this spot. Just sway with me.” Leaning her head against his chest as he held her. His nose in her hair.

Chichi sighed in content as they moved together. The champagne in her body heightening her senses. His heartbeat drowning out the world. The woody scent of his cologne making her mewl in pleasure. At that moment, all she felt was him.

Goku swallowed audibly, the soft sounds she made taunting him. He'd been holding himself back since they got there. The sweet scent of her arousal from earlier had been testing his patience all evening. And the alcohol wasn’t exactly keeping his head level. Suddenly, a familiar couple slid next to them.

“You two look like you're enjoying yourselves.” Krillin said over there music. “I'm surprised. You usually have two left feet.”

“He's not so bad when he puts his mind to it.” Chichi complimented, giving her husband a secret smile. His blush telling her exactly what he was thinking.

Krillin laughed before giving 18 a twirl. “Have you guys checked out the castle yet? You should take a look. They've got a lot of cool stuff in here.”

Goku perked up at the suggestion. _‘That’s right. I forgot about the rooms.’_

“That's a great idea. Come on Chichi. See you guys later!” Abruptly stopping their dance and dragging her out the side door.

“What are you doing?” She whispered

“Didn't that old guy say there were guest rooms or something?”

“Yeah, but they're on the second floor and we just passed the stairs. Goku I'm not running ahh!” she yelped as he picked her up. Thanking Kami no one was there to see him.

Doubling back, he quickly found the staircase, taking steps two at a time. At the top, he saw all the doors were the same so he just chose the first one that seemed empty. Ignoring his wife's protest, he checked the handle, only to find it unlocked. Once inside, he sat her down and locked the door.

“Are you drunk? We don't need a mmmm!” Goku quickly stopped her with a kiss. Using her shocked gasp to slip his tongue inside. Getting a taste of the sweet champagne they’d been drinking.

Forgetting her concerns, she laced her arms around his neck. Releasing an involuntary moan when he pressed her against the door. His large hands holding her still so he could devour her. Every swipe of his tongue reigniting the spark between her thighs.

Pulling back, he hoisted her up for leverage, moving his lips to her neck. She purred as he kissed her smooth skin. “I've been wanting to taste you all night.” He whispered between kisses, hooking one of her legs over his hip.

“What if..Ah!” Her brain stuttered when he began to grind his growing hardness on her core. The movement stimulating her clit. “Oh fuck it!” She said pulling his lips back to hers.

Throwing decorum to the wind, she unbuttoned his vest and pushed it off. She then untucked his shirt. Making quick work of the buttons. However, he dropped to his knees before she could marvel at his powerful body. Transferring the leg from around his hip to his shoulder. The slit in her dress allowing him easy access.

“I love this dress.” He whispered, licking the seat of her lace panties. The thick smell of her arousal driving him insane. Pushing her panties to the side, he ran his tongue through her moist folds. Groaning at the taste of her juices. _‘She's so wet!’_

Chichi threw her head back, moaning loudly. The sound echoing throughout the room. Her hips grinding into his hungry mouth. The slurping sounds he made setting her on fire. She squealed and grabbed his hair when he captured her clit. Sucking hard then teasing it with his tongue.

“Ahhh Yes! Oh Kami don't stop!” She moaned, bringing a hand up to tug the top of her dress down. Fingers pinching the hard nipple that popped out.

Keeping his lips around her clit, he slowly inserted two fingers inside her. Twisting them gently against her special spot. Within seconds her legs begin to shake.

“Go..Go..Gooo Ah!” she stuttered, the pleasure of her intense orgasm washing over her.

Continuing to finger her, Goku leaned back, wanting to see how she came apart for him. He watched her chest heave with the shuddering aftershocks of her release. The light sheen of sweat that appeared on her skin. How she squeezed a lone pink nipple that peeked over the top of her dress. The loose hair from her bun leaving it's long dark trails down her neck. Her hooded eyes calling out to him.

Removing his fingers, he licked her honey off and got back to his feet. Lifting her up so he could slide his pussy drenched tongue between her lips. She groaned deep, turned on by the taste of herself in his sensual kiss. Running her hands under his open shirt to caress his marble cut abs.

Steadily, Goku picked her up and sat her on a table near the door. The height allowing him to easily suck her nipple between his teeth. Chichi reached behind to unzip her dress. Letting both breast spill out into his eager mouth.

“I love your nipples. They're so big!” He said between sucks.

She whimpered when he nipped her with his sharp teeth. “Really?”

He answered with a low grown, soothing the puckered flesh with his tongue. While he feasted, she undid his pants. Shoving them down just enough to pull out his heavy cock. She licked his ear when he hissed at her touch.

“I wanna feel you inside me.” she whispered, her small hands stroking his leaking cock.

Goku’s patience snapped when he saw her suck his cum off her finger. Yanking her forward, he ripped her panties off and spread her wide. For leverage, Chichi grabbed the back of his shirt with one hand while the other clutch the desk. Moaning when he rubbed his dick over her wet folds, the head bumping her sensitive clit.

“Please!” She pleaded

Granting her wish, he pushed forward. Gritting his teeth at the sensation of her tight heat. Chichi threw her head back, her mouth open in a silent moan as she felt him stretch her for the first time in months. Rearing back, he thrust forward again, digging deeper into her sweet pussy.

Goku snarled when she completely enveloped him. Locking her legs in his arms, he began thrusting forcefully. Her cream coating his cock with each stroke.

“Oh..Oh..Oh..OH!" Chichi sang with each thrust.

Pinned against the table, all she could do was surrendered her body to his lust. That hard veiny dick easily hitting all of her pleasure points. But it wasn't enough.

Grabbing his tie, she pulled his face closer. “Faster!”

Taking the challenge, he smirked then snatched her off the table. Moving his hands to her ass, he planted his feet, and proceeded to savagely pound into her at an inhuman speed.

“Ah..Ah..Oh..Kami!” She squealed, his thrust hitting deeper than before.

Chichi hung on to him for dear life as he fucked her senseless. His animalistic grunts getting louder with each thrust. Soon after, his balls began to tighten. An epic release creeping up his spine.

Her tight walls sucking him in, nipples rubbing against his chest, and delicious moans coming from her mouth were too much.

With a guttural groan, he gave one final thrust, shooting his hot cum deep inside her. Chichi’s eyes rolled back as she convulsed, mumbling incoherently. His orgasm triggering her own explosion. Both of their juices splashing against his pelvis.

Panting, Goku slowly backed up to four poster bed behind them. Immediately falling back once his legs hit the mattress. Both ignoring the sweat sticking their bodies together.

“That was amazing...” Goku breathed. “Why don't we do this more often?”

Chichi huffed against his chest. Laughing incredulously at his question. Gathering her strength, she leaned up to look at him.

“You say that every time we have sex.” She said in a tired voice.

“I do?”

“Yep.” She nodded, loosening the knot on his tie.

“Oh.” Feeling the tie slip from around his neck. He shivered when she shifted to sit up and straddle him. Her slow movements keeping him sheathed within her warmth. Chichi moaned, biting her lip as his cock came back to life inside her.

“And I'm gonna give you the same answer I gave you two months ago.” Her voice muffled as she pulled her dress over her head. Goku helped her slip it off, throwing to the floor.

“What's that?” He said, toeing off his shoes and pants that had fallen around his ankles. She was about to unbuckle her shoes when he stopped her.

“Can you keep those on? Please?”

Chichi smiled and leaned back down for a sweet kiss. Her hips moving slowly.

“Weren’t you gonna say something?” His eyes closed, trying to concentrate on her words and not her toe curling movements.

She kissed him again. Playing with his tongue slowly. There was a point to be made and this was the only way to drive it home.

Giving him one last lick, she sat back and took his hands. Holding them to her breast.

“Number One, you're barely home and Number Two, you never act like you want me.” She said looking down at him.

He looked into her eyes and squeezed her breast. “I'm sorry. I guess I'm still awkward after all these years.”

She placed her hands on his chest and began to rock her hips. Shuddering as his fully grown cock massaged her sweet spot.

“It's not all your fault.” Keeping his gaze while she ground into him.

“I'm your wife and I should tell you when I want you. It's both of us.” She let out a long moan when he thrust upward. His hips meeting hers in a sensual dance.

“Do you want me?” He asked roughly. Bringing his hands to her hips. Anchoring her for his deep thrust.

“Yes!” Her face contorting in pleasure. An earthy beat pulsing in her pussy. The squelching sound of her juices echoing around the room.

“You gonna cum for me?” Thrusting harder when she clawed at his chest.

Chichi was too far gone to answer. With her eyes closed, she bounced in abandon as moans poured out of her mouth. He knew she was ready when her hips started to jerk. Deftly, he moved his thumb to her clit, pressing down as he pushed deep inside her.

“Cum for me!”

“Goku!” she screamed, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Despite his best efforts, he couldn't hold back when her pussy clamped down on him. Demanding his release. Gritting his teeth, he grunted with every spurt of cum he shot inside her.

Chichi moaned as he filled her womb. Her body humming with warmth, she lowered herself for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him when he rolled her over.

“I love you.” She said between kisses.

“I love you too and we're having another date night.”

“I'll make sure of that.”

***************

Bulma walked around the party, looking for her two missing guest. It was time for the mask contest and she wanted to enter Chichi’s since hers was homemade.

“Vegeta!” She yelled, spotting her husband against the wall. Trying his best not to socialize.

“Have you seen Goku? I figured Chichi would be with him and I want to enter her mask for the contest.

“Woman. They've been fucking for the last hour.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

Bulma's eyes bugged out. “What!”

“He dragged her out of here some time ago. I walked up to see if the idiot was lost. But, apparently not. I could smell her pussy from the stairway.”

“Is that so...Why don't we go see which one smells better?” She said with a coy smile.

“Let's go.”


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi reminisces about the night before and gets some advice for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the last chapter wasnt a true end since I didn't cover Bulma's BBQ. So here it is. And yes, there's some more Gochi smut at the end. I'm home and horny so I have to live vicariously through the characters 🤤

_The next day_

Chichi released a relaxing sigh as she lounged against one of the plush lawn chairs around Bulma's pool. A large umbrella offering enough shade to cover her bikini clad body. The baby blue two piece showing off her smooth creamy skin. Recently, she'd become a little self conscious about her aging. But after last night, no one could tell her she wasn’t sexy.

It's amazing how a few well deserved mind blowing orgasms could change your mood. She wasn’t even bothered when her and Goku had their walk of shame through the castle that morning.

After acknowledging that they both were the cause of their intimacy issues, the two decided to stay in their room for the remainder of the party. Tasting each other until they eventually collapsed in exhaustion.

The caretaker politely woke them up at 8am. Offering breakfast and warm towels to freshen up before they left. To her husbands chagrin, she took the warm towels but declined breakfast. Having enough decency not to dine in front of others with cum on the inside of her dress. Plus, no warm towel could completely hide the smell of sex, sweat, and everything else that seeped out of their pores.

After dressing, Goku carried her out to the front since her feet were a little sore from wearing heels all night. Walking out, they spotted Yamcha, who had been waiting at the valet with his blond date. Chichi blushed when he playfully mentioned how they were missed at the party. It seems they weren’t the only ones to do a disappearing act.

Apparently, Bulma had gone to look for Chichi and also went missing for about an hour. By the time she reappeared, she could barely walk, her dress was wrinkled, and she smelled like she'd been on a porn set all day. The goofy smile on her face a telltale sign of where she'd been.

During the Mask Contest, she nonchalantly reviewed the contestants before quickly picking 18. The crystal head piece an obvious winner our of the bunch. No sooner than the prize envelope left her hands, she ran back to Vegeta. Who must've been drunk to let her hang all over him for the rest of the night. Chichi laughed, imagining the irony of the stone faced Vegeta indulging his wife.

Offering to see him later, they retrieved their car from the valet. But, Goku chose to capsule it and instant transmission home. Food wasn’t the only thing he had a craving for. She was still tender from their previous romp so she compromised with a nice blowjob while they showered. He didn't complain.

“Well don't you look relaxed.” A voice called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Chichi opened her eyes to see Bulma standing next to her. She was removing the sheer white sarong from her hips. The pink bikini also showcasing her creamy toned body. Who’d think both women had two children.

“There’s not much to do so I thought I'd take it easy today.” She responded as her Bulma got comfortable in her own chair.

Any other time Chichi would be running around, making plates, cleaning up, or yelling at her husband. But, she was way to chill for that now.

Bulma smirked at her unusual mood. “Must be all that hot nasty sex you had last night.”

“You're one to talk. From the looks of it, I'm not the only who had too much fun.” Pointing to a bite mark on her thigh.

“True. But at least I came back.” She laughed. “I don't blame you though. Seems like that engine you were talking about is running again.”

“Oh yeah, it's definitely up and running.” Looking up to find her husband standing by the grill. A plate of food in one hand and a huge rib in the other. She blush when he caught her gaze and winked.

“It wasn't all his fault. After I really thought about it. I was partially to blame for our.... lack of intimacy.”

Bulma's raised an eye brow. “Why do you say that?”

“Well ....” Chichi paused, finally feeling a sense of embarrassment.

“Uh uh. Don't you dare get bashful now. I heard about the cum stains you left all over that room. The door, the desk, the floor.... He got jizz on one of the bed post!” Bulma's whispered yelled.

Chichi covered her face. “Oh Kami!”

“Now spill. I thought Vegeta and I had some crazy sex, but whoa!”

“What are you two whispering about over here?”

Both women looked up to see 18 with a drink in her hand. She also wore a bikini, but the top to her red two piece was more a sports bra than the skimpy ones they had on.

“Oh Chichi’s about to explain why her and Goku waited until last night to have wild sex at my party.”

18 pumped her first before sitting on the other side of Chichi. “Ha! I knew it! Gotta tell him to pay up.”

“What do you mean?”

“Krillin insisted that you both were too wholesome to be having sex at a party. But, I told him there was no way you weren’t getting fucked. He didn't see the look on Goku’s face. I did. He was ready to rip your clothes off when we came up. So, I bet him 100 zeni. He probably already asked him and just doesn’t want to tell me.”

“Now I'm embarrassed...”

“Don't be. There's nothing wrong with having sex with your husband. Now tell us the “T” hot grandma.”

Chichi balked at what she called her.

“Haha! That's a good one!” Bulma laughed. “No, but seriously. What's going on with you two?”

Taking a deep breath, Chichi continued her story. “Well, as you can see, we don't have a problem with sex per se, it’s just the frequency of it. It was almost two months since we last had sex.”

“Two months?!” They both echoed.

“I would've put Krillin in a chokehold.”

“And you didn't say anything?” Bulma's asked

“That's why I said it's partially my fault too. It just felt weird to ask him for sex. I mean, the last time we did it was because he caught me coming out of the shower.” Chichi said, throwing up her hands.

Bulma shook her head while 18 rolled her eyes.

“We never had this problem before he died. But after he came back, it was like a 180. I honestly started thinking that maybe he just didn't feel the same way about me anymore.”

Bulma massaged her brow in agitation. “I love Goku, but he's denser than led. I doubt it had anything to do with how he felt. He's obviously attracted to you. It's probably him just being awkward since he was gone for so long.”

“Yeah, we talked about that last night and I agreed to be more upfront. That way he knows I want him...”

“You need to demand it!” 18 said before downing the rest of her margarita. “I don't let Krillin go more than a week without making me cum.”

“Same with my husband. I've walked into that gravity room many times and told him to fuck me or I’d shut it down.” Bulma seconded.

18 nodded. “Exactly! You should do the same thing. If he wants to train, he needs to make you cum. End of story.”

Chichi thought about their suggestions. She wasn’t thrilled with how much he trained. However, she didn't know about trading orgasms for it. “Okaaay......Well, he’s in the mood now so I don't think I need to go there. My only obstacle now is if he falls asleep on me. Goku sleeps like a log.”

18 scoffed. “He's asleep, not dead. Just get him hard and ride him till you cum. Trust me. I've done it. He’ll think he had the most amazing dream the next day.”

“Damn...I was gonna say slap him, but that's even better. I like the way you think.” Bulma said in awe.

Chichi was about to respond when her little angel ran up to them. “Grandma!” Pan screamed before jumping into her arms.

“Pan! Don't jump on her like that.” Gohan said as he ran behind her. He noticed that his mother was half naked again. Her little bathing suit showing way more skin than he was comfortable seeing _. ‘What has gotten into her? She's not wearing any clothes again!’_

“It’s ok. How's my pretty girl doing?”

“I'm good. Can we go swimming?” Pan asked brightly.

“We sure can. Come on sweet pea.” Picking up her granddaughter.

“By the way, I love that swimsuit. The color looks great on you.” Videl said, playfully nudged her sickly looking husband.

“You're looking good hot grandma!” 18 said with a mischievous grin.

“18!” Chichi admonished.

Gohan ran a hand down his face and walked away. “Kami help me.”

******************

“The ladies look like they're having fun!” Krillin laughed as he stood next to Goku and Yamcha.

Yamcha scoffed “Personally, I'm a little jealous. It's like MILF Central over there.”

Goku looked up from his food. “What's a Milf?

Krillin shook his head. “He means our wives are hot. They look nice.”

“Oh yeah. Chichi is pretty hot.”

“No kidding. That dress she wore at the party was crazy.” Krillin said in amazement.

“Ha! You should've seen them this morning. My man here looked like he had a good ole time with his wife last night.” Yamcha laughed, smacking Goku on the back.

Krillin's face fell. “You did?”

Goku laughed with an embarrassed blush. “Haha. She looked so great that I couldn’t help myself.”

Krillin's shoulders slumped. _‘Dammit, she's gonna take my entire wallet!’_

*****************

It was almost midnight when they finally got home from Bulma’s barbecue. Goku decided to shower while Chichi put away their extra food. Out of habit, she took a few minutes to straighten up the house before heading to their bedroom.

He was just stepping out of the bathroom when she walked in.

“Honey, do you want another snack before bed?” she asked, gesturing for him to lean down so she could help dry his hair.

“No I'm good.” he murmured, holding her hips. “But, I wouldn't mind having you again.” Leaning in to sneak a kiss.

Chichi moaned as he pulled her close to his hard body. His large hands massaging her ass. She pulled away when she felt his bare cock stir against her stomach.

“Let me take a quick shower and you can have me all night.” She whispered seductively. Stepping back, she began to slowly undress for him. Allowing him a glimpse of the large pink nipples he loved. He licked his lips when she dropped her bottoms. The trimmed patch of curls calling his name.

“Hurry up.” He said. Smacking her ass when she walked by.

Chichi jumped and look back at him. She loved when he got rough like that. Humming with anticipation, she ran in the bathroom to quickly shower. Making sure all her naughty bits were clean. She wanted his tongue everywhere tonight.

Ten minutes later, she stepped out in a towel, ready to rock his world. However, his comfortable position didn't look promising. He was laid back on the bed with with his eyes closed. The snore that rip through the air only solidified her suspicions. It looked like he fell asleep while stroking himself.

“Dammit Goku! Wake up!” She stomped. Rolling her eyes when all he did was mumble. She was about to get her night clothes, but stopped. Thinking back on 18’s words. Maybe she could still have a little fun. He was still semi hard.

Throwing her towel to the side, she crawled into bed next to him. Tentatively, she reached out and ran a hand over his muscled stomach. On reflex, he moved his arm to wrap it around her, pulling her down to his chest. The hand on his dick falling to the side.

_‘Hmmm. Maybe this can work.’_

Leaning in, she pressed little kisses on his chin, her tongue peeking out to taste his salty skin. She lightly kissed the side of his mouth before moving down to lick his neck. A deep purring sound started rumbling his chest, spurring her on. Sitting up, she straddled his hips. Letting her moist folds rub against his growing cock. Slowly, she began circling her hips. The hot flesh making her bite her lip and moan. Closing her eyes, she indulged in the sweet pleasure circulating through her sensitive clit.

Suddenly, she felt his hands grab into her hips. Looking down, she thought he finally woke up. But all he did was mumble her name and shudder when she clawed his stomach. Smirking, she bent down and bit one of his nipples. Loving the hiss that fell from his lips.

Chichi was actually surprised at how responsive he was. Moaning as she lapped at his hard nipples. His hands reflexively squeezing her ass when she nipped at his taunt skin. She continued to grind her greedy cunt on his shaft. Gasping every time his hips jerked. The move putting extra pressure on her already electrified clit. Her sticky honey dripping down to his balls.

Ready to end her own torture, she sat back up and grabbed his cream covered cock. Watching his brow furrow as she stroked it. His mouth opening in a needy groan.

Lifting up, she positioned the tip at her swollen lips, then slowly lowered herself. Savoring the way he stretched her open. She whimpered when she eased up a bit and pushed herself back down. The thick veins caressing the pulsing walls of her pussy. She threw her head back when he was fully seated. Her body at the perfect angle for him to hit her sweet spot. Bracing her hands on his chest, she began to bounce.

“Oh...OH.. It's so good...Goku!” She moaned as she pleasured herself in his dick. Every bounce strategically massaging her slick insides. Her eyes rolling when he instinctively thrust his hips, her clit rubbing against his course pubic hair.

In her daze of pleasure, she failed to see her husband blinking slowly. The feel of her hot wet tunnel bringing his consciousness forward. His drowsy vision blurry. All he saw was the sway of nipples and black hair.

“Chichi!” He moaned. Reaching up to tweak her nipples with his thumbs. Chichi cried out as the increasing force of his thrust caused the pulse in her pussy to spread. The sensation pounding in her swollen clit.

Without warning, he suddenly flipped them both over. She yelped when her back hit the sheets, her legs hooked over his arms. He then pushed his face in her neck and began thrusting wildly .

“Oh Kami, Goku!” She screamed, grabbing his hair. His deep thrust causing her legs to shake. Soon the orgasm she felt creeping up crashed into her like a tsunami.

Liquid gushed freely from her pussy as she convulsed. Her sticky juices splattering against his thighs. The tightening walls around his dick making him pump faster. A few more thrust and he pushed forward, shooting his steaming load inside her. Grunting with the satisfaction of his release.

Chichi clawed his back and trembled. His hot cum setting off another small explosion inside her. Panting, they both clung to each other in exhaustion. Slowly Goku lifted his head to look down at her. His eyes still glazed with sleep. She smiled and pulled him down. Giving him a few sweet kisses.

“I love you.” He said drowsily before passing out on her breast.

“I love you too!” She whispered, cradling his head as she drifted off.

*********************

The next morning, Goku woke to soft fingers stroking his hair. His head resting on his wife's pillowy breast. He blinked a few times before looking up to see her beautiful content face. Her eyes still closed in sleep.

Wanting to relieve her of his weight, he slowly turned to his side. His arms keeping her close. The move made him realize that he was still partially inside her. He lifted one of her legs over his. That way he could slide in deeper. The little mewl she offered him sent a shiver up his spine.

“Mmmm. This a nice way to wake up.” Chichi said, popping little kisses on his chest.

“Yeah.” Tilting her head up to kiss her lips. His hips pumping slowly.

“Did we do it last night? It's almost like it was a dream.” He said wistfully. Her warm tight walls becoming more moist with each stroke.

“Oh Goku.” She shivered. “You were wonderful last night.”

He stared into her eyes as they became hooded in pleasure. “Really?”

Smiling, she pushed him to his back and straddled him. “Let me show you. Don't forget, we've got a lot of making up to do.”


End file.
